


unfinished

by call_me_steve



Series: dream and wilbur set up one (1) date and now i'm in hell [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, NOT BASED ON THE REAL PEOPLE JUST THE CHARACTERS OK, Nov. 16, November 16, Post-Break Up, Suicidal Thoughts, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, dream and wilbur went on a date once so now im in hell, im making u feel for the bastard, just with a twist, pre-ghostbur, referenced tommyinnit, sort of??, uhhh, ye they dated and now they're broken up but wil still cares abt dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_steve/pseuds/call_me_steve
Summary: Things go a little differently. Phil doesn't arrive to stop Wilbur, so Wilbur spares his final goodbye on Dream.(Or, in a world where Dream and Wilbur used to date, Wilbur has one last thing to say.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: dream and wilbur set up one (1) date and now i'm in hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118123
Comments: 10
Kudos: 232





	unfinished

**Author's Note:**

> or, one of my friends said, as a joke, "what if instead of wil's big speech, he just told wil ily?" because i'm re-writing the entirety of the dsmp
> 
> so this was born :)

Wilbur finds himself staring at the button peeking out of the wall of stone; finds himself staring at frenzied carvings that hide mounds upon mounds of TNT; finds himself  _ staring  _ and wishing that the world had gone any other way because he has so many final goodbyes he has to say and deliver- but he hasn’t the time, so he’ll just have to pray and hope they reach those he loves. This is, after all, the end of the line for L'Manburg. 

This is the end of the line for  _ him. _

Part of him can’t make himself stop thinking about it, though. He can’t make himself  _ not _ want to say goodbye- it’s human nature to love the ones close to you, and goodbyes are a part of that. If he leaves without a word, they’ll hurt and they’ll wonder-  _ why hadn’t you told me, why hadn’t I seen it, why hadn’t we done better- _

Part of Wilbur, too, can’t make himself leave Dream behind without saying something to him; without giving him an explanation or a final word or- 

So, Wil calls him.

(All the while he wonders if this is selfish of him- saying goodbye to Dream and not Tommy; leaving his little brother the ashes of a nation that once stood tall; not sparing a single  _ I'm sorry  _ or  _ I love you _ to the wind.)

The communicator in Wilbur's hands rings twice. It's clunky and old- Dream's name spans over the top in big, blocky letters, letting Wilbur know he's hit the right button. Just as the third ring shrilly breaks through the air, Dream picks up, his permanent 'I-just-woke-up' voice breaking over the line.

Wilbur remembers the first time he'd heard it; the first time he'd ever  _ met _ Dream. He remembers running into him while Tommy shouted profanities; remembers finding himself stuck daydreaming about secret freckles and words that only existed between the two of them; remembers half-assed plans to destroy the nation they'd split over.

Actually, he remembers a lot of things. Most of them are about the good times- back before L'Manburg and Fundy and broken hearts. Back when everything seemed new and exciting; wondrous and inviting.

Wilbur closes his eyes and finds himself glad that this is the last thing he'll hear- that he even  _ gets _ to hear it one last time. He'll have Dream's voice echoing in his brain like the repeated  _ boom, boom, boom, _ of the TNT as he dies alongside the nation he built and made and  _ lost- _ (he built it while with Dream; made it while fighting with him; lost it  _ and _ Dream all in one go.)

"Wilbur?" asks Dream. "Is something wrong?"

Wilbur squeezes his eyes shut a little harder and shifts his hand closer to the button. He sets his forehead against cool stone, trying to level his breathing, and says, "No. I'm with the button."

He's with the button, surrounded by an anthem he can't remember the tune to. He's with the button, surrounded by stone walls he'd carved out with his own two hands. He's with the button, surrounded by so much  _ goddamn TNT, _ rigged in such a way that some sticks even rest beneath his feet. As soon as Wilbur slips the button into its hole, Wilbur will be gone and the world will be set right once more.

L'Manburg- Manburg- will be no more.  _ Wilbur  _ will be no more.

Despite the fact that he's petrified of losing Dream and Tommy and everyone else, he finds himself almost giddy at the idea of vanishing and never coming back. He's finally doing it- taking himself out of the equation; tearing apart the music sheets; torching the wooden foundation he built his ideals upon. Years upon years upon  _ years _ of strife and adversity have been compiled together to create this moment. The past is truly going to be the past; all of his mistakes will be buried in rubble and-

And so will all of the good times. The jokes he and Tommy shared; the moments where he felt suffocated by pride and love for his little brother; all the times he and Dream ever laid beside each other to watch the stars laugh in the sky.

So, Wilbur imagines that Dream is beside him, still. He'd be wearing the tee-shirt he sleeps in rather than his hoodie- that same hoodie Wilbur had stolen time and time again whenever things became too much and the nights spanned too long. It  _ always _ smelled like Dream, day in and day out. Wilbur tries to imagine that, too- the scent of fresh wood and sweat, of hard work, of  _ confidence _ that rolled off of him in waves.  _ I wish you were here, _ Wilbur doesn't say.  _ I wish I didn't have to lose you. _

Of course, there's no other alternative- unless he brought Dream here and expected him to  _ die _ with him.

Wilbur  _ can't _ expect Dream to do that, so instead, he imagines Dream. He imagines the tee-shirt and his broad shoulders; the way his lips quirked up beneath a smattering of infinite freckles whenever Wilbur peeled off that simplistic, white mask. He imagines the way his voice would shake whenever he got overwhelmed and upset; when Wilbur would grab at Dream's hands and press them to his chest to give Dream something else to focus on other than the rage that billowed off of him in waves. He imagines those calloused hands Dream hid under fingerless gloves and how rough they felt when Wilbur held them between his own. He imagines the way that Dream laughed; the way he yelled; the way he cried, but not quite; the way he always kept up an aura of calm while facing adversity.

_ (Does the mask help? _ Wilbur had asked one night, as he spun it over his fingertips.

Dream had shaken his head; had reached over and taken the mask away. Wilbur's eyes met Dream's, and Dream had said,  _ The only thing that helps is sitting here, with you.) _

Wilbur imagines all of it and feels something slip down his cheek.

That something is quickly followed by a few more  _ somethings _ and before Wilbur knows it, he's doing his damndest to bite back tears. He doesn't trust himself to speak without giving his emotions away but he  _ has _ to say  _ something. _ He can't just let this moment slip from his fingers because there  _ won't ever be another moment _ like this. 

"I love you," he chokes, one last time, and finds he means it so much more than he ever thought. 

It's out of nowhere; it catches Dream off-guard. They haven't been dating since L'Manburg's independence was founded, after all, and although they're working together now, it's not because they're  _ back together. _ And- Dream doesn't know that Wilbur's planning on dying. Wilbur placed everything just so: Dream doesn't  _ know _ and Wilbur wants so, so badly to  _ tell him  _ because then Dream will call this entire thing off and Wilbur will be able to just  _ walk away _ and finally return to Dream's side. Because then Dream will say,  _ It's okay, _ and he'll lift up the blankets and let Wilbur hide there like they used to do whenever Dream needed to disappear for a while. 

(So, yeah. It catches Dream off-guard. It  _ has _ to.) 

Wilbur finally opens his eyes and stares up at the ceiling, blinking back tears. There are so many things that Wilbur wants and cannot have, but he wants nothing more than to destroy L'Manburg and rid himself of the pain- something that's  _ achievable. _ He  _ can _ have it. 

He  _ can, _ so he says,  _ I love you, _ even as Dream's voice breaks over the line, calling his name  _ over and over and over again. _

"Wilbur-" he calls, frantic and fearful and  _ frenzied. _ "Wilbur, what's going on? The hell are you planning-?" 

He says,  _ I love you, _ even as he chokes down a sob and moves his hand over the button. 

"Is everything okay, Wil?" 

He says,  _ I love you, _ even as everything fades into the background and Wilbur is left feeling so very numb.

_ "Wilbur, _ answer me, goddamn it-" 

He says, "I love you", and hears a click and a scream and he hears- 

Well, he  _ would've  _ heard a heart irreparably breaking.

(But he hadn't. Wilbur is no more.)

**Author's Note:**

> ANYWAY, TODAY'S STREAM AM I FUCKIN RIGHT HOLY SHIT


End file.
